


To The Skies

by ScarfEnthusiast



Series: Revue GBF AU [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, i haven't planned this out fully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfEnthusiast/pseuds/ScarfEnthusiast
Summary: Yumeoji Shiori finds herself caught in a sudden event that ends in the destruction of the island citadel of Albion. Rescued by a skyfaring crew led by her adopted sister, Claudine, Shiori seeks to unravel the mysteries behind the catastrophe that befell Albion.
Relationships: Saijou Claudine & Yumeoji Fumi & Yumeoji Shiori, Saijou Claudine/Tsuruhime Yachiyo, Tendou Maya/Yumeoji Shiori
Series: Revue GBF AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895611
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	To The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been gnawing at me for months now so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a fic based on it. I'll be honest and admit that I've not fully ironed out the main storyline (this one) so tags will most likely be added over time. More characters will show up later and I'll add them to the tags when their chapters come up.

Albion was falling.

The grand citadel that proudly stood as a beacon of chivalry and knighthood was collapsing in on itself. Heavy grey clouds wrapped itself around the island, plunging the island into a dusky gloom. In the surrounding town below, monsters of all descriptions rampaged through the streets. Winged creatures burned everything in sight as great horned beasts tore through anything they could find, living or otherwise. The island itself was shaking, sending large chunks of land tumbling down into the distant horizon below. 

Civilians poured towards the island port in a desperate attempt to escape the island as the famed students of the Albion Academy fought bravely to escort the fleeing citizens to safety. Overburdened airships evacuated scores of citizens, leaving only the knights to hold out against the horde of beasts as they slowly evacuated the island as well.

Hurrying through winding streets, Yumeoji Shiori swung her emerald sabre, cutting down monsters left and right. Time was running out. The island was falling apart piece by piece and the young erune knight knew that there was a good chance of being left behind on the island if she wasted any more time.

At the same time, she couldn’t just run and save her own life. People were still out there, people who deserved a chance at escape just as much as she did. People she couldn’t bear to lose.

“Tendo-sama,” Shiori cried. “Where are you?!”

Running from block to block, she called out again and again for her lost mentor. Shiori searched and searched, refusing to give up on the hunt. Despite her yells only attracting the attention of more and more creatures, Shiori continued to cry out. Her exhausted body only received wound after wound as she dispatched the wild beasts that attacked her. The pain would mean nothing if she could find Tendo Maya.

It wasn’t until Shiori witnessed the normally bustling market district of Albion crumble and collapse into the abyss that the reality of the situation hit her. Stalls she had frequented as a fledgling knight tumbled down alongside cafes she had spent hours studying in. Her home was falling to pieces right in front of her eyes, and it was beyond her power to stop it. No matter how hard she swung her sword or shouted her voice ragged, none of it mattered in the face of this catastrophe. None of it would matter if she fell with the island. A knight’s duty is to stand and fight to protect all they held dear, but what could a single knight do here?

Shiori swallowed her shame, beating a hasty retreat towards the port of Albion, dodging around ruined buildings and cutting through whatever stood in her way. She looked into buildings and houses wherever possible, not wanting to leave a single person behind. In a way, she hoped to find someone needing help. Some kind of proof that she could still hold the pride of a knight in her heart.

Bursting from the streets and into a wide courtyard, Shiori spotted the stout, ornate building that housed the Albion port customs. However, between it and her stood a horde of beasts, all surrounding two lone skyfarers, fighting back to back as they fended off assault after assault. One fighter, a tall human woman with long chestnut hair tied in a ponytail and steely eyes, wielded a long crimson blade with precision and speed unlike which Shiori had ever seen before. The blade painted a deep red ribbon through the battlefield as the blademaster flowed from strike to strike, dispatching monsters one by one. The other fighter fought in stark contrast to her companion. If the blademaster was a flowing river, the draph she fought with was the surging tide. Wielding an intimidating halberd, every swing of her weapon resulted in multiple monsters being sent flying. Sporting a reddish-rose pixie cut and a wide grin, the draph fought with a wild abandon that Shiori had rarely seen in Albion.

Despite the expertise of the two warriors, it was clear from their defensive fighting that the numbers were beginning to wear them out. Shiori gripped her weapon, knuckles turning white. She had been so wrapped up in trying to save people in the town that she had neglected to assist in the ongoing evacuation. The weight of her shame pushed away the fatigue and pain building up in her limbs. Gripping her weapon, Shiori charged into the fray.

Shiori danced through the battlefield, whirling gracefully with her emerald sabre as she danced through the chaos. Every movement was a struggle, but Shiori was determined to prove herself a knight in the eyes of everyone around.

The fighting was brief but intense. Dropping her sword as she defeated the final beast, Shiori felt her legs give way. To her surprise, a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the ground, and Shiori turned to see the face of the halberd-wielding skyfarer grinning at her.

“You fought well, soldier,” said the skyfarer, using her body to support Shiori. Despite being a whole head shorter than Shiori, she was able to support the knight without any issue. “But you look like you’re at death’s door. Just take a break for now, yeah?”

Sitting Shiori down with her sword, the skyfarer introduced herself as Futaba and the blademaster as Rui.

“I’m… fine,” said Shiori through ragged breaths. Wounds she had ignored until now all began to hurt at once, forcing a wince from Shiori. “I can keep going. I’ll protect you all.”

“You’re not going to be protecting anyone in that state,” replied Futaba, eyeing Shiori with concern. “Look, the two of us are in charge of keeping this place free of monsters, so you just kick back and enjoy the-”

“Futaba!” shouted Rui.

Futaba and Shiori looked over, immediately seeing the danger. A great dragon had landed just beyond the courtyard, tearing the roofs off buildings with its wingbeats. It towered imposingly over the remains of the buildings, fixating its gaze on the three fighters in the courtyard.

Futaba grimaced and turned to Shiori.

“You stay here, got that?”

Without waiting for a response, Futaba charged the dragon with Rui, leaving Shiori to watch helplessly from the sidelines.

The dragon attacked the skyfarers with a barrage of fang and fire. Barely a minute passed before both Rui and Futaba were knocked unconscious. Turning its head towards Shiori, the dragon slowly approached her, ignoring the two fallen fighters.

Shiori gritted her teeth as she willed her legs to work. Using her sword to support herself, she slowly rose to her feet. Too much had been taken away from her today. A crumbling island was an elemental catastrophe that no person could stop, but at least a dragon was something she could fight back against. Staring right back into the dragon’s eyes, Shiori took a shaky step forward.

That was when the sky split.

A bolt of lightning descended from the heavens, severing the clouds above. The ensuing burst of thunder knocked Shiori to the ground, sending her rolling across the hard cobblestone. Somewhere in the distance, a dragon roared in pain. Rolling to a halt on her back, the dazed Shiori felt darkness creep into her vision as she slowly lost her grip on consciousness.

-

When Shiori woke up, she was no longer on Albion. The battlefield was no more, replacing itself with a grand four-poster bed which Shiori was tucked quite comfortably in. Shiori felt the muscles in her back and arms ache as she pushed herself up into a seated position. Rubbing her sore muscles, Shiori examined the unfamiliar room. The wood panelled floor was covered with elegant rugs bearing exotic patterns that Shiori had never seen before, maps occupied most of the room’s wall space, detailing islands and skydoms completely foreign to Shiori. A plush reading chair stood next to a window that looked out into the great blue beyond. The sun was setting in the east, painting the sky in a warm orange glow. Shiori lost herself in a moment tracing shapes in the mountainous clouds along the horizon as her mind wandered. 

Albion had fallen. She had lost the place she had called home for the better half of her life, and she had no answer as to why. Frustration welled up within her as she recalled her desperate attempts to save the one she had spent her whole life chasing, and her failed attempts to protect the place she loved. She may have recently graduated, but Shiori felt unworthy to bear the title.  
By my authority as the Lord Commander of Albion, I, Tendo Maya, bestow the title of knight upon you.

The memories of her graduation. She had felt so proud that day, but the pride she felt had been lost with the fall of Albion.

Shiori returned her gaze to the room, looking for something to distract her from the painful memories. Immediately, she noticed her clothes and floral hairpin resting on a small table by the bed, while her weapon rested in a rack next to the door.

Shiori’s face flushed bright red from the sudden realization that she was dressed in someone else’s clothes. Clothes that fitted startlingly well. Flustered, Shiori considered the two immediate possibilities.

As a draph, it was extremely unlikely that Futaba had clothes that fitted Shiori, which only left Rui as a likely candidate. Shiori thought about the tall, muscular blademaster carrying her to bed for a moment before dispelling the troublesome thoughts from her head when she felt her heart begin to race. There was still the possibility that the other crew members on the ship had let her borrow their clothes, but the idea of anyone changing her out of her clothes was mortifying.

As she changed into her own clothes, Shiori noticed that her wounds had also been cleaned and bandaged. While grateful to whoever was considerate enough to dress her wounds, she couldn’t help being a little offended that they would violate her privacy in such a way. Affixing her pin and grabbing her weapon on the way out, Shiori stepped out into the interior hallway of the airship. 

The low rumble of machinery filled the narrow hallway. Lanterns filled with magical flames hung from the ceiling, swinging from side to side as the airship bobbed through air currents. At one end of the hallway, a window that looked out into the night sky. At the other end, a flight of stairs led downwards, from which a faint smell of roasted meat wafted. Lively chatter could be heard coming from the same place, two voices of which Shiori recognised as Futaba and Rui. 

Moving towards the stairs, Shiori realised that she had no idea what the crew of this airship could be like. Futaba and Rui seemed amicable enough, but she had no idea what their motives could be now that she was trapped on their ship. If they had malicious intentions, surely they knew that Shiori was more than capable of handling herself. Her fingers brushed against the hilt of her weapon, and Shiori realised that she was tensed, ready to fight.

Shiori stopped, standing up straight and taking a breath to calm herself. If these skyfarers bore any ill will towards her, it was unlikely that she would have woken up in such a pleasant place, or at all. 

Shiori’s thoughts were interrupted as a human with pink hair styled in a fashionable curl leaped up the stairs, laughing at the sound of several pieces of metal striking wood below.

The skyfarer sported a one piece dress which revealed a lot more leg than Shiori was ready to see in her current state. Somehow the tights only made it worse.

“You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to hit me, dear Captain!” she shouted as she leaned against the wall to dodge a flying mug.

Noticing Shiori in the hallway, the pinkette’s cobalt eyes lit up and a wide smile grew on her face.

“Shiori! It’s so nice to finally meet you. Dinner’s just come out of the oven and it’s a perfect time to introduce yourself to everyone,” the pinkette said as she ran over and grabbed Shiori by the arm. “The Captain’s been dying to see you.”

Not waiting for an answer, the pinkette dragged Shiori down the hallway, giving the latter little time to gain her balance as they descended the stairs. 

Shiori’s mind raced as she wondered what a skyfaring captain with two talented fighters could even want with her. She barely had enough time to adopt her proper knightly composure before she reached the bottom of the stairs.

The mess hall was a cluttered affair, with barrels and shelves lining the walls, leaving little space for the chairs and table that stood in the center of the room. Facing the stairs, Rui sat at the table next to Futaba, arguing about something involving the best way to roast a dragon. Across from Futaba, a female erune with wavy, ash-blonde hair leaned on the table, rubbing her temples.

“Oh Captain, guess who it is,” said the human, who had moved herself behind Shiori at some point. “And if I were you, I’d look before you begin to throw things.”

“Yachiyo, you can’t keep playing this trick on me.” replied the captain, her back still facing Shiori.

Shiori’s jaw dropped. Of all the people in the world to have found her.

“Onee-chan?” she muttered.

The captain turned suddenly, and Shiori saw the face of Saijou Claudine, her adopted sister. Before she knew it, she was locked in a tight embrace. She smiled to herself. Maybe everything would be okay after all.


End file.
